Kiryu vs. Monster X
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 1 Minute! Melee! Who would win in a fight between the Cyborg Mecha Kiryu and the pride of the Xillien Empire, Monster X. Find out in 60 seconds! Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! ONE MINUTE! *Player selects X* *Player selects Kiryu* MELEE! GO! Melee X appears from the clouds, seemingly from nowhere and starts to destroy the city, Kiryu is dispatched to deal with the problem. X sees Kiryu and roars at the tiny Mecha. warning him. Kiryu scans X and calculates that the creature is approximately 393 feet tall and 590 feet long and weighs around 60,000 tons. Compare that to Kiryu's 196 feet height and 393 length with a weight of 36,000 tons. Kiryu noticed the size difference immediately, however... That wouldn't stop him at all. GO FOR BROKE! Kiryu used his speed advantage to close the distance in a second and punched the skeletal demon in the chest, however to the cyborgs dismay it had no effect and the alien quickly responded with a backhand to Kiryu's face causing a crack in the right eye-visor and slightly denting the robots armor, sending him flying into a large building. Kiryu got up with difficulty and stared at the beast, wondering why it wasn't moving, it soon got the answer as it heard a agonizingly loud creak as the 620 meter tall building smashed down on it. Monster X finished the situation with a Gravity Bolt from its eye into the building, causing a rather tall Mushroom Cloud that decimated the city. X stared at the rubble, then turned to leave. As the monster was levitating a orange, electricity-like beam hit it in the back of the head, causing it to crash. The alien rose with a intimidating growl as it turned and saw its attacker. Kiryu had been unscathed. However it had one new change to it, Kiryu's eyes had turned from Yellow to Blood Red. The original Godzilla's DNA had taken charge of the robot. He bellowed a roar that sounded like an Ethereal Demon rather than a simple robot. It fired dozens of missiles, lasers and energy balls as X charged, as the alien charged its fist with gravity-like energy it threw the punch at Kiryu but the reanimation dodged and used his sharp dorsal spines to slice a large cut in the the monsters muscle, practically bursting it and making it useless. The Metal Dragon violently stabbed the Drill Hand into the soft, unarmored stomach of the demon as the sound of a Drill mixed with the sound of Kaiju meat being horridly carved in as the alien shrieked in agony and blood squirted onto the cyborgs face in large amounts. Something snapped inside the demon as it grabbed Kiryu and bit '''right into the Metallic head. The cyborg kaiju immediately let go and struggled to get out of the monsters grasp. In a flash of of sickening creativity it quickly bore its hands into X's guts, grabbed a hold of an intestine full of delicious wonders and squirted a grotesquely large amount of black, disgusting shit and creamy puss right into X's mouth, causing it to let go and scream as the monster vomited up blood and green bile. Now it was Kiryu's chance. It charged up the Absolute Zero Cannon right as the demon recovered and fired. The moment that hit, the pride of the Xillien Empire screamed in utter agony, as it felt every single cell in its body freeze and the blue beam erupt through its back. Kiryu had done it. Or had he? Kiryu froze as the demonic, evil monster rose, covered in sharp stalagmites and frost, it had change from black and white to white and blue. It never stood a chance now. Kiryu immediately shoved its large wrist-mounted blades in the stomach of the alien, carving a hole into it and grabbed a black, slimy long intestine and wrapped the organs around the aliens throat and began to choke it. Just as it was beginning to go to peace, Kiryu sliced the demons throat, causing it to gag and scream in agony as tears of pain fell to the ground from its eyes. Kiryu finally let the alien go to sleep as it stabbed a large wrist blade into the head of the alien and carved it, spilling brains onto the floor. Kiryu ripped the monsters head off and roared in victory. It had won. '''K.O! THE WINNER IS KIRYU! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees